Mammoth (Skyrim)
Mammoths are massive elephantine creatures and one of the largest animals in Skyrim. Many mammoth skeletons can be found dotted across Skyrim's landscape, presumably having been killed by Giants for food or by Dragons. There is even a mammoth version of the legendary elephant's graveyard. There are many Giant Camps across Skyrim populated by giants and mammoths. Dead mammoths can also be found outside of Orc Strongholds, presumably from attacking the stronghold or brought back to the stronghold by hunters. Biology and behavior Mammoths are very large beasts, several times the height of a man at the shoulder with shaggy coats of fur and four long tusks. Mammoths are larger than the related elephants of southern Tamriel. They are generally found in small groups that are tended by giants. They live in the giants' camps, and are presumably the giants' main source of food as both meat and a source of cheese. General stats Loot *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk *Random treasure Strengths *When the mammoths are attacked in a camp, their herding giant rightfully gets angry and defends the mammoth. *They are deadly to low-level players when close, as they can deal lots of damage with one hit. *They have high health and have a 33% resistance to frost damage. *Likely because of their size, Mammoths are immune to paralysis and cannot be frozen solid with Ice Form. *Even with all three words of the Unrelenting Force shout you can only stagger a Mammoth. It is impossible to actually make a Mammoth ragdoll. *Mammoths can charge at unaware players. Weaknesses *Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit of an enemy. To take advantage of this, lure a mammoth away from the herd with either archery or ranged magic and then run into a nearby lake or river. The mammoth will look on from the shore, allowing it to be attacked without retaliation. Giants also avoid water, offering the mammoth no protection. *Mammoths cannot climb well, climbing on a rock where they cannot follow allows the use of ranged attacks with impunity. *Mammoths are not the fastest, so ranged attacks will work when the Mammoth is trying to catch up to attack you. Souls *Mammoth souls are one of the best sources of grand souls in Skyrim. Most grand souls can only be obtained by killing the toughest boss-level monsters, such as a Dragon Priest, Draugr Death Overlord, or a Draugr Deathlord archer. Quests *Ysolda in Whiterun asks for a mammoth tusk as a side task for a reward of one speech skill increase. *Madesi in Riften asks for a mammoth tusk in order to create a piece of jewelry. Gallery Frozenmammoth.png|A Mammoth frozen in ice and loaded with Dwarven arrows, located west of Saarthal. Mammoths Giant.jpg Dead Mammoth.png|A dead Mammoth on the side of the road Guardianmammoth.jpg Mammoth cheese containers.jpg|Mammoth Cheese Mammoth Tusk Powder.png Powdered mammoth tusk.png Mammoth Cheese Bowl.png|Mammoth Cheese Bowl Mammoth Tusk.png|Mammoth Tusk 200px-MammothSnout.png|Mammoth Snout Trivia *Mammoths can be used to attack enemies by using the Animal Allegiance shout. *Mammoths are based on the extinct real-world mammoth, which died out thousands of years ago. Unlike real mammoths, the mammoths in Skyrim have four tusks. *Though not a direct loot from a Mammoth, the player can obtain Powdered Mammoth Tusk an Alchemical igredient. *During the quest Repairing the Phial the player will have to obtain Mammoth tusk Powder located at Stonehill Bluff . This quset item should not to be confused with Powdered Mammoth Tusk. Bugs *Mammoths may spawn in mid-air near the player when the player is in the tundra of Whiterun Hold. *Mammoths sometimes float and levitate for a short while, then fall back to the ground; they sometimes die from this fall. *Mammoths can walk on Odahviing's wing when he is on the ground but will fall off and die when Odahviing starts to fly. * Very rarely, a mammoth, if chasing the Dragonborn, is able to get itself inside Whiterun's Western Watchtower. * While usually unable to enter water, a mammoth may fall into a pool when chasing its enemy and become trapped. *Sometimes, a mammoth may glitch and move suddenly to a place nearby, even in mid-air (the mammoth may die as a result.) * It is possible that if a dragon flies low enough to collide with a mammoth, the mammoth will be hurled through the air whilst the dragon maintains its regular flight. If the mammoth lands on a solid surface, it may die or take a large amount of damage. *A mammoth has been occasionally known to get stuck inside rocks or up trees. This allows an easy kill for even a character of the lowest level. * When a mammoth is killed with a bow (and the soul trap enchantment), a dragon soul may be absorbed in place of the regular grand soul. Appearances * * References de:Mammut (Skyrim) ru:Мамонт